1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to inkjet inks, and particularly, to an inkjet ink containing carbon nanotubes and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Inkjet printing is a non-impact printing process in which droplets of inkjet ink are deposited on a substrate to form the desired image. The droplets are ejected from a print head in response to digital signals generated by a microprocessor. Inkjet printing can be especially advantageous for making unique prints or small lots.
An example is shown and discussed in U.S. Publication No. 2006/0130700A1, entitled, “SILVER-CONTAINING INKJET INK,” published to Nicole M. Relnartz on Jun. 22, 2006. This publication discloses an inkjet ink comprising silver salt and a method for the fabrication of a conductive feature on a substrate. The method includes disposing an inkjet ink comprising silver salt on a substrate to form a feature and disposing a second inkjet ink on the substrate. The second inkjet ink includes a reducing agent capable of reducing silver salt to silver metal. The use of the reducing agent is a complicated and costly process. Furthermore, the prepared conductive lines are made up of non-uniform silver particle interconnected structures via the reduction of silver ions. Therefore, the thickness of the formation of conductive lines varies, and the conductive lines have poor conductivity.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an alternative inkjet ink and a method for making the same.